


Stalked

by TiddlyWinx1



Series: Stalked [1]
Category: Luigi - Fandom, Nintendo, Super Mario
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Stalking, Voilence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiddlyWinx1/pseuds/TiddlyWinx1





	1. Chapter 1

THIS STORY IS IN A CHARACTER PERSPECTIVE!  
Stalker P.O.V

I had been following him for months now. I hadn't made a move on him... Until tonight.

I had always had an interest in him. His shyness, his tender heart, his green hat and especially his personality. He wasn't really noticed, always in the shadow of others, never noticed by others. But I noticed him.

Tonight was the night. I was going to have him.

It was late, around 9:30pm. He was just leaving his work place when I spotted him. I stayed in the shadows, making sure he couldn't see me. Oh! I forgot to mention. He doesn't really know me, I just sort of watch him.

He was alone. Yes! This'll be easy. I slowly followed him, being careful not to be spotted, but something confused me. Normally he walks in a slow, relaxed way, with his arms swinging and humming a little tune, but not tonight. This night he was walking straight as an arrow, his arms folded and his head down. Every now and then he'd speed up a little bit, so I would speed up. He would slow down, so I would slow down, then he started to sprint, so I sprinted. He started to run, so I started to run. That's when I noticed something. He was shoulder checking. He could see me.

Sh*t! I scared him! I slowed down and pretended to turn into an alleyway. He seamed to loosen up, but he did keep running. 

Luckily, the ally that I turned into was a straight path that was right beside the side walk he was on. The only thing dividing it was a fence which was also concealing me from his sight. He calmed down after a while and started walking again, humming that little tune that he always hummed. I think it's called Greensleeves or something.

After a while the ally ended and I had to go back onto the main road, but I was a lot more careful this time. I made sure not to walk under any lamp post lights, I didn't make a sound and I was probably at least 20ft away from him, so he didn't see me.

Eventually he made it to his home. It was a large place, a mansion if you will, that was surrounded by trees and far away from civilization. It's like he wants me to do this!

He unlocked the door to his house and went inside. I would have just slipped in with him and got it over with, but that wouldn't be fun. I wanted to watch him for a bit, like how a lion catches its prey. It doesn't do it instantly, instead waits for it to wander a bit. I did exactly that.

I watched him for a couple hours, didn't video tape (though I wanted to) just watched him. He watched some TV, did some laundry, changed into his PJ's and even playing a little bit of piano, what with his house having its own music room and all. His PJ's was of a green and white shirt with green shorts.

I was watching him through his kitchen window, watching as he made his supper. I couldn't tell what kind but I could see that it was some sort of pasta (he is Italian after all). As I watched him, I got the idea to cut the phone lines, just incase he tried to call the police.

The breaker was, conveniently, right next to the window, so I didn't have to bend down at all. I took out a pair of scissor and opened the cap, then cut the phone wire. I put the scissors back in my bag and looked back through the window, but Luigi wasn't looking at his pasta anymore, not his ingredients and not his stove. He was looking straight at me, his eyes dead locked with mine. He had this face of both shock and fear. He slowly backed away from the counter then quickly turned to the kitchen door and bolted out of the room.

Good thing I cut the phones when I did! 'Cause sure enough he headed straight for the nearest phone, rapidly picking it up and dialing 911, but of coarse there would be no answer. I made my way to the living room window and quietly opened it. He really should put locks on these windows... Actually, scratch that. No locks means I can enter at will, and that makes me a happy camper.

I quietly shut the window and snuck out to the main hall, where he was frantically trying to dial numbers. I snicker up behind him, pulling out a chloroform bottle and rag as I did so. When I was almost there, he glanced behind himself, saw me and bolted away from the phone and up the stairs.

Man, he sure is fast. No wonder he's so slim. I bolted after him, the rag still in hand. He darted into the dining room and slammed the double door closed behind him. I heard the sound of a lock clamping shut.

Sh*t! He's got some tricks up his sleeve. Good thing I came prepared. I took a lock pick out of my bag and started to unlock the door. 

Once I got the door open he was gone! Vanished! I looked around the room for a bit, but couldn't find him. I decided to into the kitchen and check there. I put the rag back into my pocket, thinking I wouldn't need I for a bit.

I opened the door and looked around. His pasta was in a drainer next the sink with steam coming off of it. Ingredients were strewn all along the counters and some on the table. The fridge was wide open, along with some other cupboards but other then that everything looked the same. I checked in the fridge and cupboards just to make sure he hadn't grabbed a knife to defend himself or something. Luckily nothing was missing. 

Just then, I heard a creaking sound come from the dining room. I rushed out and saw one of the double doors swaying open. He was hiding in here the whole time! I rushed out of the room and right in front of me was the ballroom door, also swaying back and forth. I went into the ballroom, but this time I shut the door behind me. I quietly put a lock on it and tip-toed into the room. There was no signs showing that he was hiding there, so I went into the storage room.

As I was looking around in there I heard the twisting of a door knob. I smirked to myself. I peaked outside the storage room door and saw Luigi trying to open the door. I saw him take a tooth pick out of his pocket and he started to pick the lock. I casually started to walk toward him. It's over sunshine.

He glances behind himself and sees me. His eyes widen in fear and he starts picking the lock faster. I chuckle and take the rag back out of my pocket. We both hear the sound of a lock being undone then, as quick as a rabbit, he swings open the door and runs down the hall.

How the h*ll did he open the door?!! I go chasing after him, not bothering to put the rag away again. He ran into the Conservatory and closed the door. Seriously, it's like he doesn't know what else to do other than run into a room and close the door! .... It's cute.

I swing open the door and see him on the ground on the other side of the room, trying to get the vent open. I rush towards him and grab him from behind, then pull him back a ways. The second my hands touch him he starts to scream and struggle. I sit down on the ground with him and cover his mouth with the rag, then used my other hand to grab his arms and hold them behind his back with his elbows.

He makes muffled screams and violent struggles trying to get away from me. I press the rag down harder and hold him tighter. After a while he started to become weak, his cried becoming soft and his struggles getting dim. He looks at though he's ready to give up, then he seams to spot something on the ground. He extends his leg towards it, trying to reach it.

I looked at the where his foot was trying to reach and saw a small kitchen knife. So he HAD grabbed a knife after all! I pretend not to notice it, then when he grabs it and brings it closer to himself, I let go of his arms and grabs it myself, then toss it across the room so he can't grab it. He lets out a muffled cry when he sees me tops it away. The kind of cry you make when you know that there's no escape, and reality sets in. He struggles some more, still trying to get away from me, but to no avail.

Within a few minutes he's out, pretty much collapsing into my arms when he faints. I hold the rag over his mouth a few minutes longer, just to make sure he isn't faking it. When I know he's actually asleep I lay him down on the ground next to me. I take my bag off of my shoulder and grab the tape out of it.

I grabbed his wrists and flipped him on his stomach. I put his wrists together and wrapped them together with the tape, but gently. I didn't want to hurt his smooth and silky skin.

I do the same to his knees and ankles, tying then tightly but not too tight. 

Once I reach his lips (his beautiful lips) I wrap the tape around and over his mouth and head, sealing his lips shut. I take a black cloth out of my bag and blindfold him, backing sure he can't see. I then pick up all my things and slug him over my shoulder, then carry him to the Master Bedroom where I lay him down on the bed.

He looks so calm and peaceful. It's cute! I wander around the room a bit, reading some of the books that were there.

After a while he starts to wake up. He fidgets and squirms under his bindings. He's not fully awake yet, but I can tell he knows what's happening. I go over and sit down on the bed next to him, making the bed sink down a little. He starts to panic when he feels me sit down next to him. He struggles and makes muffled squeaks.

I stroke his cheek slowly, trying to calm him down a bit. He flinches and shrieks once I touch him.

"shhhh.... It's alright. Calm down." I coo, trying to ease his fear. He squeals and struggles, moving his head this way and that trying to get my hand off of him. I continue stroking his cheek, moving my hand down to his neck and hair. His hair is so soft and smooth.

"it's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you." I continue, still stroking his neck. He ignores me and keeps struggling. My hand travels down his shoulder and across his side, making him squeal more. Every where I touch his skin seems to first back away, then starts to tingle. Like he himself is saying no, but his body is saying yes.

My hand continues down, across his side and hip, then I touch his leg. His soft, smooth, shiny, beautiful legs. I keep going over his legs. They're so amazing!

He starts screaming and struggling violently, twisting and turning his body trying to get my hand off of him. It kind of turns me on.

He starts rubbing his head against the pillows. I ignore this and just continue feeling up his legs.

After a while his struggles become less and less, which is weird because I'm not pushing chloroform against his nose. I look up at him and I notice one of his eyes is peaking out from under the blind fold, looking straight at me and all my features. No wonder he was rubbing his head against the pillow, and that he stopped struggling. By rubbing his head against the pillow he was able to lift the blindfold off of his eyes a little, and he stopped struggling because he was so focused on memorizing what I look like (probably so he could tell the police what I look like)

I chuckle.

"you do know that, since you've seen my face, I can't let you go now." I say, looking at him. His eyes (or eye) widens in fear. He starts shaking his head, then struggles fiercely. I gently take his blindfold off since it is no longer needed, revealing both his eyes, now with tears coming out of them.

aww, he's crying. It's adorable!

He chokes up sobs in between screams and keeps struggling fiercely. I place my hand on his cheek and stroke his cheek with my thumb. He screams again and cries harder, but he stops struggling. I think he finally understands what is about to happen and has just given up. I wipe away his rapidly forming tears.

"shhh. It's alright. Everything's going to be find~." I coo, smirking. I then pick him up and carry him out to the garage. I set him down on the stairs and started looking around for a vehicle. I find his brother's black, Honda car.

"sweet ride." I state, then turn and look over at my crying captive "do you think your brother will mind if we borrow it?" He looks up at me, tears still coming out of his eyes. He gives out some muffled words, probably asking me to let him go. I look back at the car and grab the keys to it that are, conveniently, right next to it. "Yeah, I thought so to." I say, turning back to him and start walking over to him.

I pick him up again and carry him over to the car. I open the back seat door and lay him across the seats. I gently grab his chin and make him look at me.

"now, we're going to be driving through some heavily populated areas. If you scream or make a ruckus, I will kill your brother, okay?" I say firmly. He chokes up a sob and weakly nods. I smile. "Good boy." I coo, then close the door. I climb into the drivers seat and start the engine. I click the 'open garage door' button then drive away, knowing that this will probably be the first of many wonderful nights.

Well... Wonderful for me that is.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS STORY IS IN A CHARACTER PERSPECTIVE  
Stalker P.O.V

18+  
Sexual Themes, strong language, malexmale  
Read at your own risk

\---

We drove for a good 4 hours before we reached the house. It was a little cabin far, far far away from the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm not even sure that the princess' guards had even discovered this place. Luckily I had claimed it before anyone else could. It was in a deep, deep part of the woods. No other cabin, house or hut for miles.

I parked the car near the front, stepped out and opened the back door to my sleeping angle. Luigi had been very obedient and quiet for the first little bit, but when we passed by the MK border and he got a sense of how far he was from home he lost it. He wouldn't stop screaming and kicking the doors and windows no matter what I said, so I was forced to chloroform him. I also changed the tape around his hands and legs to rope just in case he woke up and it was weak enough to break, what with all the wear and tear it had been through.

I pulled him closer to me, lifted him out of the car and over my shoulder, being careful not to hit his delicate head on the car. I locked the car and went inside with him.

It was a large, 3 story cabin that had tons of rooms. It had a large-ish kitchen, a living room, a couple of bathrooms and a lot of empty rooms. When I was building it, I had even made fake exits, just in-case Luigi, who I built the house specifically for, ever tried to escape. The fake exits where really just doors that opened up to blank walls with cameras on them so I could monitor if Luigi was trying to leave. It had cost me extra but there wasn't anything I wasn't willing to do to keep my little Luigi with me.

I carried him up the stairs to the second floor where I had set up his room at the far end of a long hallway. I hadn't put much in his room. There was a bed, a side table, a lamp and that was it, if you don't count the Deadbolt lock I put on the door to ensure he wouldn't escape, if he ever did manage to break the strongest rope in the whole fuckin' MK.

I layed him down on the bed and sat next to him. He looked so calm and peaceful. His soft, steady breaths were music to my ears. I took the tape off his mouth and the cloth out of his mouth to listen to his sweet breathing. I brought my hand up and stroked his soft, baby cheeks. 

He was so beautiful and adorable. The more I stared at his calm face with his pink lips just so slightly parted I started to get excited. I gently traced his lips with my middle finger and was met with a soft, luscious texture that made my heart thump. I couldn't contain myself any longer.

I gently slid my hand under his neck and lifted his head slightly, then leaned in and pressed my lips to his. They were so warm and soft, unlike anything I had ever felt before ever. I slid my tongue in past his lips and ran it across his cheeks and tongue. His succulent saliva was like that of sweet, sweet, creamy chocolate. I pressed in harder and closed my eyes, wrapping my arm under his back and lifting him up slightly, losing myself completely in how amazing it felt. The light aroma of fresh baked cookies that emitted off of his skin made me more aroused with every breath I took. Oh, if only he had been awake during this. His soft struggles along with his frantic breathing, adorable squeaks and shrieks and his quiet sobbing would have made it all the better.

Speaking of awake, he began to slightly twitch and his breathing pattern changed, showing that the chloroform would soon wear off and he would be back to his adorable, screaming, crying self. I reluctantly stopped kissing him and propped myself up, looking down on his calm angle face. I brought my hand up and stroked his soft, baby cheek once again. I was about to sit myself back up and wait for him to be fully awake to continue, then a wonderful idea popped into my head. What if I turned this into that scene from Sleeping Beauty, only it would be so much better with him.

I placed my hands back to their original spots and leaned in, starting where I had left off, positioning myself on top of him with my legs on each side. I half opened my eyes, wanting to see his reaction when he fully awoke. He squirmed uncomfortably for a few seconds, then his eyes squeezed themselves together, only to slowly flutter open a few seconds later. He seemed in a daze for a few seconds, trying to be able to focus on what was happening and who's eyes he was starting into. He just stared for a few seconds, then his eyes went wide with fear.

His eyes screwed shut as he struggled as hard as he could under my weight, twisting his body in an effort to fling me off. The chloroform, to my delight, hadn't fully worn off yet, either, causing his voice to only emit soft, frantic squeaks, while his body didn't have the energy to move very much. He jerked his head frantically this way and that to try and get my tongue and lips off of his. I could feel his tongue frantically pushing against mine to try and force it out of his mouth.

I chuckled, then closed my eyes and pressed in harder against his lips, tightening my grip on his neck, forcing him to stay as still as possible. His response was a fearful yelp. He struggled as best he could, but when he finally came to the realization that I was not about to let up so easily he let out a sob of defeat, his struggles weakening to just fidgets. To applaud my victory I took my arm out from under his back and pushed up his shirt, then ran my hand down his side slowly with my fingernails. I turned my head to the side and opened my mouth wider, pushing my tongue in farther and sliding it across the roof of his mouth tauntingly. He whimpered and tried desperately to push my tongue out of his mouth, to which he fails.

This pure ecstasy went on for a wonderful 5 minutes before I open my eyes slightly, just to see if he's crying yet. I'm met with 2 blue, tear filled eyes that are starring back at mine. Tear streaks are down both of his cheeks with more following in pursuit. He sniffles, blinking as more tears fall. I keep starring into his eyes. He's doing it again; he's begging. I had seen him make this face to family and friends many other times before, but never had he looked so sad doing it. From afar, I had always seen everyone cave to this face when he made it, and I was so sure that I wouldn't if he did it to me, but now that he was doing it to me I couldn't help but feel guilt; an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time.

I sighed, then closed my eyes and leaned in one last time before letting go and propping myself up on my legs, sitting on top of his crotch area. He stared at me, shocked that I had obeyed his unspoken request, then shook himself back to reality, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!!! HELP ME!!! HEEEELP!!!" he screamed as loud as his little voice could go. I sighed. I knew this would happen if I let up even in the slightest. "PLEASE!! SOMEBODY!!! ANYBODY!!! HELP ME!!!" he continued, struggling as hard as he could. 

I chuckled, then brought my hand up to his soft cheek and stroked it gently, causing him to recoil and push his head back into the pillow as far as he can, but not far enough to escape me. He keeps screaming, struggling as hard as he can while I carres his cheek. His voice soon wears out and his screaming isn't as loud, backing off to his regular talking voice. I lean in close to his ear, causing him to shriek and turn his head as far away as possible.

"Shhh. It's alright. There's no need to scream; no one can hear you out here anyways. There's nobody else for miles~" I coo, stroking his cheek tenderly. He whimpers fearfully, tears streaming down his face. I wipe away his new tears with my thumb. His eyes open slightly, staring off into the distance. He keeps staring for a few minutes, thinking, then his eyes close, he takes a big, shaky breath, opens them and slowly turns his face to face me, tears still coming out of his eyes. I take my hand off of his cheek to allow his face to move.

"P-please..." He says quietly, tears streaking down his face "Please... Let me g-go... Wh-whatever you want, I-I'll give it to you.. J-just please let me go..." He sniffles, speaking ever so quietly, staring into my eyes.

"Aww, sweetheart~" I coo, bringing my hand back up to carres his cheek. He watches fearfully as my hand gets closer to his face, and his eyes screw shut and his mouth quivers sporadically as I stroke his cheek. "Are you scared?" I asked, wiping away his forming tears. His eyes quiver open fearfully. He shakily opens his mouth, as if to say something, but his fear prevents him, so he franticly nods his head, looking as though he might pass out from fear. "Aww, it's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of~ I won't hurt you~ I could never even imagine hurting you~." I state, carresing his cheek. He just stares back with fearful, wide eyes and a quivering lip. "Sweetheart, you look so frightened." I say, pushing fake concern into my voice as I bring up my other hand to his cheek. His eyes widen even more when my other hand touches his cheek. "I'm gonna need you to calm down a bit, okay pumpkin? Everything's going to be okay~ just calm down. Calm down." I repeat, wiping away his tears with both my hands.

He just stares for a few seconds with the same fearful look on his face, then the command seems to get through to him. He tries desperately to steady his breaths and calm down, closing his eyes to be able to focus. Slowly, his breathing starts to slow down and become steadier. He takes one last, steady sigh before fluttering open his eyes.

"Are you calm now?" I ask. He closes his eyes again, takes and breath, opens them and nods. I turn my head to the side slightly to move my ear closer to him, indicating that I wanted him to speak. He seems slightly shocked, but soon composes himself.

"Y-...y-yes.... Yes I'm.... I'm calm." He gulps shakily.I smile.

"Good~" I coo, stroking his cheek. An awkward silence passes between the two of us.

"Why... Wh-why do you..." He starts, but quickly stops. I take my hands away and turn my head to the side, repeating the same action from when I wanted him to speak. He looks around, choosing his words carefully. "Wh-what do you w-want... F-from me?" He asks shakily.

"Oh, it's not what I want from you, it's what I want with you~"I state, sliding my nails slowly across his bare tummy; an action which causes him to tremble and fill with fear. He takes a second to compose himself

"Wh-what do you... Um... What do you w-want... W-with me?" He asks, shaking a lot more now that my hand is carresing his soft, warm, flat little tummy.

"Well, to put it bluntly, I want you sweetheart~" I cooed, running my hand down his stomach. He was utterly, completely shocked when those words rolled off my tongue. He stared at me, wide eyed, soaking in what I had just said, then he snapped back to reality.

"W-wait... You... You want... Me? But... But... I don't....... Why?!" He asked, starting to panic.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" I asked, taking both my hands and running them down his sides tenderly. "Y'know, I've been watching you for a few months now. Watching what you do, who you interact with, and you're just so interesting, and so cute, and adorable~. Who wouldn't want you? Your soft skin is just so heavenly~ I can't get enough of it; I can't get enough of you~. I love you, so much~."

To say he was shocked doesn't begin to cover the look that spread across his face. His fear hit its peek and all he could do was stare in shock and fear.

"So........ S-so you're... You're never....... Never letting me go?!?!" He shouted, his fear bubbling over. I chuckled

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I asked, stroking his sides. "I can't get enough of you LuLu. I love you with all my heart, and now that I finally have you all to myself, with no one to get in my way, you must understand that letting you go would be a tragedy. No, I'll keep you for as long as I can, but don't worry~ I'll take extra special care of you~." I cooed, leaning in close to his face; close enough to kiss, but I didn't, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Wh-what?! No... No, no. Please NO!!!!!!" He screamed. Struggling with all his might. "PLEASE!!! PLEASE LET ME GO!!!! DON'T KEEP ME HERE, PLEASE!!! I WANNA GO HOME!!!! HEEEELP!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, screwing his eyes shut and struggling fiercely. I sighed.

I reached over onto the side table and pulled open the drawer, revealing a large, thick, white cloth with a large bottle of chloroform sitting next to it. I quickly combined the 2 items and pushed the rag over Luigi's mouth and nose, muffling his screams. He jerked his head this way and that trying to fling it off, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Since this was a much stronger kind of chloroform than before his strength quickly faded, weakening his struggles to fidgets and his voice to an almost whisper. I took the rag off and put it back over on the table.

"There." I said as I plopped the rag down and looked at his now tired, but frightened face "are you calm again?" I asked. Too weak to speak, his response was a slow nod. "Good~" I coo, going back up close to his face and stroking his cheek. He tries to get away, but in his weakened state it's hard for him to even move his head to get me off. I smile. "Y'know, things are getting a little too serious, don't you think? How about we do something a little more fun~ hmm? How does that sound~?" I asked, leaning in closer to his face. His eyes slightly widen with fear, then he slowly shakes his head, fearful of what I will do. I smirk, then gently slide my hand under his neck, lift it slightly and push my tongue back into his mouth, his weak squeal of fear only arousing me more.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is in a character perspective.  
Stalker P.O.V

\---

I awoke the next morning to the sunlight casting its soft rays into my eyes, not too bright to blind me, but enough to wake me. I was still very tired, though, what with my little errand I had to make last night. Laying in bed for a few more hours sounded like a very pleasing idea, but I knew my LuLu probably wouldn't be handling this morning as calmly as I was, so I forced myself up and out of bed.

I shaved, showered, brushed, and sluggishly dressed myself, coming more and more to life every time I moved my muscles. I made my way down the hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen. As I passed it, I glanced at the clock in the hall and noticed it was 9:15am. I've currently had Luigi in my possession for the last 8 hours and 55 minutes, and have enjoyed every second of it.

I put some beans in the coffee grinder and started up the machine. I contemplated making some for Luigi, but I assume he wouldn't dare take any food from me, not yet anyway. After it was finished I sat down at the table with my mug and let the caffeine wash away what sleepiness I had left.

Last night, after me and LuLu had finished our little "first date" I had simply left him alone with his thoughts. I hadn't used the chloroform to put him back to sleep (though, thinking about it now, I probably should have so he could get some decent sleep) so when I left the room he had simply just started to scream at the top of his lungs. Scream for help, scream for Mario, scream at me to let him go home. That's why, when I was building this little hide-away, I had made Luigi's room have thicker walls, since I knew he would scream. Just because he doesn't want to sleep doesn't mean I don't want to.

I placed my mug in the sink and rinsed it. I'd do the dishes later, right now there was something much more deserving of my attention waiting upstairs. I passed by the clock again, it now reading 9:40. 9 hours and 20 minutes I've had him.

I made my way up the stars and down the short hallway, his door being the last on the left. I stood at the door for a moment, thinking about what his reaction might be to me now that he had had time to really think about what I had told him. I had to be prepared for anything. He might tremble in fear at my presence, or he might be completely fine with voicing his obvious opinions about me. He might allow me to touch him just so I don't hurt him, or he might kick and fight and bite if I even come so much as 5 Ft close to him. He might remain dead silent simply because he is so afraid, or he might shout insults and curses at me simply because I am there. I had to be ready for rejection, even if he didn't have a choice in the long run. Last night I was hasty with showing my love, now I need him to love me back. 

I inserted the key into the lock on the door and fiddled with it until it clicked open. I slowly creaked open the door, keeping in mind the chance of rejection. It appeared that I had opened the door when Luigi was mid struggle, his body facing towards the frame of the door, his wrists desperately trying to loosen the rope that held them together, his ankles doing the same.

He noticed my presence within a few second of my entering and instantly tensed up, stopping all movements as if to pretend like he hadn't been struggling. I knew by his wide, red eyes that he had not slept for a second, dried and fresh tears on his cheeks showing what he had been doing for the majority of that time.

"Good morning sweet heart~ Did you sleep well?" I asked gently, closing the door behind me. 

His reponse was a fearful, shaky breath, his eyes still staring at me, watching my every move.

"Aww, it doesn't look like you did. Did you not rest well?" I asked, pushing concern into my voice.

I would normally be caring about Luigi's well being in this moment, but since it was the first night here I knew this would happen, and it's probably going to happen again tomorrow night. He might collapse from exhaustion on the third night, but there's no promising. Either way, I had to try and be as gentle as possible with my actions and words. No getting ahead of myself like I had done last night. Maybe he would be less scared, but I doubt it.

I made my way away from the door and over to the bed, wanting to sit down next to him. The second I started to lift my leg in his direction LuLu's eyes went as big as baseballs, and he instantly started to thrash about in his bindings, hoping to get away from me before I could even get there. I quickly made my way over to the bed and sat down next to him. He only struggled harder and shrieked when I sat down next to him. As I sat and made a dip in the bed, the dip cause him to inadvertently slide a few inches towards me, which in tern made him struggle harder just to get to the other side of the bed.

"Shhh, calm down sweet heart. It's alright." I cooed, placing my had on his cheek and stroking it gently. 

The second he saw my hand come towards him he made one last, desperate attempt to struggle free, but to no avail. The second my hand touched him all movements stopped. The only thing I could feel under my hand was the shaky breaths he took. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly exhaling it. Trying to calm himself down, as if he thought I was going to get mad at him for being scared.

"It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you." I said gently, stroking his cheek with utmost care. I had already told him this numerous times but it was worth repeating, since he never did truly believe me.

He shakily opened his eyes and looked at me, new tears of fear forming in his eyes.

"P-please," he croaked out, his voice hoarse from screaming all night, "please let me go... I-I promise I... I won't tell anyone about this. Please..."

"Oh honey," I cooed, "you know that's not what I want." I stated.

He knew I was right, but still he choked up a sob, more tears springing to his eyes as he began to heave.

"P-please!" He tried to shout at me, but with the condition of his throat he couldn't go louder than speaking in a normal voice, "Please dear god let me GO-ho-hoo!" He cried, choking up on the last part.

I leaned down and propped myself up just a few inches above his face, bringing my other hand up to cup his face together. He tried to squirm out of my grip but I held onto both sides of him. I pressed my forehead up against his so that we were close.

"I know honey, I know you're scared. You have every right to be. You're tired, you're sore, and you're hungry. I know you wanna go home, I know you do. But it's alright, everything's gonna be okay." I whispered, stroking his new forming tears out of his eyes. He simply continued to sob in response.

I wanted to make him happy, but how? I looked over at the door and got an idea.

"Hey," I whispered, trying to get his attention. He didn't look at me, "Hey, LuLu. Open you're eyes." I instructed. He obeyed, tears still springing from his eyes. "You know I can't let you go, but if you promise to be good... I'll undo you're bindings."

His eyes went wide with excitement and he quickly nodded, wanting nothing more then to be freed. I chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I'll undo them." I chuckled, getting up and going over to his ankles.

I untied the complex rope work, being gentle as to not hurt him. I then went up to his torso and slightly rolled him over, exposing his arms to me. I gently undid those bindings as well.

"Aaaaand... Done." I finally said after undoing the last knot.

He instantly jumped up and pushed me over, knocking me off the bed. While I was on the ground he sprinted towards the door, grabbing onto its handle and turning it in desperation. He tugged and banged on the piece of metal, trying everything in his power to open the door, but he couldn't.

I chuckled, lifting myself up off the floor and over to him. He continued to try opening it, his tugs getting more and more frantic as I approached.

"What did I say about being good?" I asked, standing behind him. He glanced back at me in fear, still trying his hardest to open the door. "It's locked, and not going to be opened any time soon if you keep acting this way." I said, stepping closer to him and putting my hands around his waist.

He shrieked and grabbed at my wrists, shoving them off of his body and sprinting around me and to the other side of the room. He franticly searched the floors, walls and roof, looking for a hidden exit or a crack he could tear at. I made my way over to him again, waiting no time now to grab him at the waist again. He tried to break free again but I shoved him into the corner of the room too quickly for him to attack me. I pushed up against him and leaned over him for intimidation, grabbing at his waist and pulling him towards me at the same time. He desperately kicked and struggled, trying to break free, but I offered him no space to do so.

I leaned down to his face closely. He shrieked and turned away, exposing his ear to me. I leaned my mouth close to his ear.

"What did I say about being a good boy?" I whispered. He whimpered and continued to claw at my arms that encircled his body. "I offered you a chance at comfort. I offered you the chance to be free, and what do you do? You attack me." I said, making myself sound angered and annoyed to scare him, and did it ever work. He shrieked and struggled hard, worried of what I might do to him. "Now let's see, what punishment best suits a naughty boy like you~?"

He whimpered, still trying to push me off. He seemed to be caving to my authority when suddenly he looked as though he had had an idea. Instantly he pushed his hands up and onto my chest. Thinking he was simply going to try and push me off I chuckled. I failed to notice the split seconds that his hands radiated green light before I felt a painful shocking feeling on my chest. 

I screamed and stumbled back, not expecting the sudden attack. Luigi wasted no time in sprinting back over to the door. I quickly grabbed ahold of his arm, the shock only confusing me for a second, but he quickly retaliated by sending another round of painful shocks through my arm. I let go, falling back onto the floor. He darted over to the door and started tugging on it again.

I pushed myself up off the floor and went over to the dresser, flinging it open to find the chloroform and rag from last night. I combined the two and rushed over to Luigi. I kicked him in the back of the knees and he instantly went crashing to the floor, giving me just enough time to get on top of him, grab his wrists and push the damp cloth up against his mouth and nose.

He thrashed and screamed, trying his best to get me off, but to no avail. I leaned down close to his face, still panting from the sudden spirts of pain.

"You're gonna regret that," I spat, pushing the cloth on harder. He squealed and shrieked, the chloroform taking very quick affect on him, "oh yes, you'll wish I had just left you tied."

It wasn't long before Luigi's eyelids where dropping, and his struggles becoming less and less. He gave one final, fearful glance at me before succumbing to the fumes of the rag. I sat up, panting.

This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is in a character perspective

Maro P.O.V

~~~

"I had a wonderful time tonight Mario." Peach said to me as I walked her up to the castle door.

"As did I." I answered back, walking her up the stone steps. I took her hand in mine as we approached the large, dark wood door and brought the back of her hand up to my lips slowly, kissing it gently. This caused her to giggle slightly, sending my heart a flutter.

"I'll be seeing you. Greet Luigi for me, would you?" She said in her soft, pleasant voice.

"Of course my lady." I answered again, releasing my grip on her hand as she walked toward the door. She lifted it open with ease and slipped inside, turning and stopping it before it could fully close.

"Good night my plumber." She teased at me.

"Good night my princess." I teased back. She giggled slightly, then quietly shut the door.

My heart did not stop warming my chest with its rapid beats as I walked back down the cobblestone path that led to and from the castle's main entrance. I took a long, calming sigh as I put my hands in my pockets and walked my way back to mine and Luigi's house. It's not an overly long walk, but not long enough to take a car or anything of the sort.

"I wonder if he's asleep already?" I thought to myself. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and searched through my contacts, finding the house number quickly. I clicked on it and put the device up to my ear.

"Brrrb... Brrrb... Brrrb... Brrrb... I'm sorry, but the number that you are trying to reach is unavailable."

Unavailable? Why would it say unavailable? It should have gone to voice mail. I'll try again.

"Brrrb... Brrrb... Brrrb... Brrrb... I'm sorry, but the-" I hung up on it. One more try.

"Brrrb... Brrrb... Brrrb... Brrrb... I'm so-" okay, there has to be a reasonable explanation for this. Maybe it's because during mine and Peach's outing the wind picked up quite a bit at some point, so maybe it put the power lines out of wack? Yeah, that's gotta be it. I'm sure Luigi is fine.

It took me a little over a half an hour to walk my way back to the mansion that me and Luigi share. I took out my keys to the front door and unlocked it, then stepped into the foyer. I removed my jacket and hung it on the coat rack that stood next to the door.

"Bro! I'm home!" I hollered. No answer. Maybe he hadn't heard me? This house is pretty big, after all. "LUIGI! I'm HOME!" I bellowed out once again. Still, silence greeted me. That isn't like Luigi to not answer my call when I come home.

For a split second my mind wandered to that of a worse out come that could have happened while I was away... No! There has to be a different answer. Everyone that could be held accountable for something like that is either in jail or unable to reach him. There has to be a different explenation. There has to be.

... Maybe he's asleep?

It was a weak guess, but anything was worth a try. I made my way through the grand door that stood between the two big staircases and made my way down the hall.

I first made my way passed the living room, subconsciously taking note of the open window inside it. Maybe Luigi just got hot and wanted to air the place out? That's gotta be the explenation. As I passed by the dining hall I glanced inside, catching the sight of the kitchen door slightly swinging back and forth; nothing out of the ordinary... But I seemed to get this weird feeling of dread the longer I looked at it, so I decided to investigate. It couldn't hurt, right?

A strainer full of pasta sat atop the counter next to the sink, it's warmth obviously gone by this point, with various spice containers strewn around about it. It's not like Luigi to leave something like that unattended for so long that it turns cold.

I made my way out of the kitchen and dinning room, my confusion and worry growing slightly as I did so. I made my way back out into the hall and didn't take two steps before I tripped over a loose wire. I looked down at my feet and noticed the... Phone? Just laying on the ground. I picked it up and looked it over for a second. It seems to have been dropped, but Luigi isn't very clumsy anymore, so what would cause him to drop it? I held the phone up to my ear, just to see if any automatic message might be playing, but I was simply met by... Silence. No voice was playing over the speaker, no phone number had been dialed, not even the regular hum that you hear over the phone when it isn't being used. There was just complete and utter silence. I slowly, hesitantly placed the phone back it its regular holder, my worry turning into slight fear. Whatever happened while I was away was not a normal occurrence.

I turned and looked at the Ballroom door that stood across the hall from me, which was also swaying back and forth. I didn't even have to step inside to see this one, it was right on the door. A lock had been placed on the door from the inside. It was obviously unlocked, but the fact that it was there caused the colour in my skin to drain.

At this point I didn't care what "couldn't" have happened or what could "explain" these things. I wanted cold hard answers, and at this point I was more then glad to let my heart take over my instincts, rather than my brain try to rationalise things. My feet seemed to lead me down the hall to the door of the observatory, its door only being slightly open, rather than the first two that had been almost completely wide open.

I pushed the door open and looked around the room. I walked into the room and over to the far wall, my legs seeming to spot the kitchen knife that lay on the floor before my eyes could. I picked it up and turned it over in my fingers. It wasn't damaged in any way, but as I glanced behind it at the wall I noticed the small scratches that where scattered around one of the corners of the vent. The screw in the corner with all the scratches had almost been completely screwed out of the wall. I wanted to stay in this room and investigate more, but something told me to head down to the Master Bedroom.

At this point my fear for Luigi's safety was rising greatly, so I sprinted as fast as I could down to the Master Bedroom. The clues here weren't as obvious, but I still spotted them farely easily. Luigi and I both never sleep in here, and yet the bed spread was ruffled a bunch, and the pillows had been shifted and pushed out of their normal, orderly spots. Some of the books from the shelves where misplaced, too, and since Luigi has already read all of these books, I knew it couldn't have been him. I walked over closer to the bed, and noticed a almost hidden black cloth that had been situated in between the two pillows. I pulled it out and ran my fingers over it, my fingers brushing by two damp circles that rested not too far away from each other. If my thinking is correct, this was probably used as a blindfold of some sort.

I don't know what came over me, but it that moment I just felt so sick to my stomach. My mind was screaming and my heart was pounding. I had never been so mad and so worried in my entire life. My emotions boiled over on the inside, and yet I just... Stood there. Not moving an inch. In my head I was as mad as a charging bull, but my face showed nothing but calm. I just continued to stare down at my hands at the cloth that lay in my hands, knowing full well what it was used for, and that knowledge only fuelling my anger more.

As I stared downward, my sight shifted from the cloth to the floor, spotting the small speck of dirt that lay on it. I followed the slight trail of dirt along the floor with my eyes and watched as it made its way out the door. My feet instinctively followed it. I made my way through the house and towards the garage door. I opened it, and was greeted with the sight of simply an empty room, and that's what sickened me the most.

My car. My car was used as a get away. Whoever took my brother used my car, a vehicle under my name, to aid in their success. I stumbled down the garage door steps and stood in the middle of the empty room. I felt so sick to my stomach in that moment. The thought of someone using one of my devises to aid them in their plans to hurt someone I care about proved too much for me.

I quickly found myself hurling over. I coughed violently and clutched at my stomach. Thankfully it only came up once, but that did not stop my stomach from continuing to destract me from the horrifying reality that practically laid at my feet. I clutched at my head as a migraine split it in two, my heart pounding in my ears at the same time.

I breathed heavily into my hands as I sunk to the floor. I sat there for a few moments, just letting my thoughts sink in. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and unconsciously called someone and raised the phone to my ear. I don't know who I called or why I was calling them, but I just knew that I wanted to speak to someone so badly in this moment.

"Mario, shouldn't you be in bed already silly? This is no time to be making phone calls." Peach's sweet voice came out over the speaker teasingly. The sound of her voice calmed me greatly. She was always in such a cheerful mood.

"P-Peach... Peach I..." I choked out over the phone in hushed tones, my voice shaking. She could instantly tell something was wrong.

"I'm coming over. I'll be there shortly." She replied softly over the phone, then hung up quickly. I breathed out a shaky sigh of relief

It was not five minutes before I heard her come through the front door.

"Mario? Honey where are you? Is everything okay?" She called out to me.

"I'm in... Here..." I replied back softly, my brain frazzled. I heard the soft patting sound that her feet made whenever she walked without heels on. I saw as her shadow appeared from behind me. She crouched down and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Mario, what's wrong? You sound so worried... Where's Luigi?" She asked. The way she said Luigi made my stomach tighten once again.

"He-he's... Someone... Took..." My voice shook out. I had to stop myself before I started to cry, because I knew I surely would if I continued to speak. A small tear somehow managed to sneak its way out of my eye and down my cheek, but I made no effort to stop it.

I heard Peach softly gasp from behind me. She knew exactly what I was saying without me even saying anything at all. She reached around from behind me and wrapped her arms around my body.

"I'm so sorry Mario..." She said softly.

That sentence sent me over the edge. I became a balling mess right in front of her and I could have cared less. I felt so destroyed in that moment, so weak. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed out loudly. Peach came around to the front of me and hugged me close. I clutched onto her and continued to cry.

Heros are supposed to protect people. If they can't protect the people that mean the most, then what kind of hero are they?

I have to find him. I have to.


	5. Chapter 5

The story is in a character perspective

Stalker P.O.V

\---

I gently lifted Luigi off of me and laid his unconscious body on the bed. The chloroform that I had used would last about 20 minutes, so I had a little bit of time to prepare. I walked down the hall, down the steps and into the kitchen. I started to dig through the drawers, looking for the needle that I had kept on hand in case this situation arose.

I knew Luigi would want to leave me once I brough him here, I knew that. Thankfully, I had perpared for any of these events, if they ever threatened to occur.

I finally stumbled apon the needle that I had. I grabbed the small medical bottle that rested beside it and injected the needle into the top of it, drawing out some of the cloudy liquid inside of it. Little specs of blue and pink floated around inside of it. I only took out a small bit, since only a small dosage was needed to accomplish the desired effect.

I placed the small bottle back inside of the drawer and closed it. I grabbed a small rag off of the kitchen counter and wet it slightly, then walked back upstairs to Luigi's room. I sat down on the bed beside him and pulled him closer to me, then laid his arm across my lap. I washed the part of his arm that I intended to inject the needle into, then poked the needle into his tricep. After I injected the liquid into him I washed his arm again, then went back downstairs and cleaned the needle and put it away in its spot. The liquid wouldn't take effect until after he had woken up, so I wouldn't miss anything. I came back up the steps and back into Luigi's room and closed the door behind me this time. That whole endeaver had taken about 17 minutes, so he should be waking up any minute now.

He groaned slightly as he began to stir, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He shut them again and shook his head slightly, forcing himself awake. He laid there for a second or two, just staring forwards at the ceiling, then his eyes widened slightly as he gasped softly, seeming to remember where he was. He looked over at me and quickly forced his tired body to pick himself up and push himself back, away from me. I chuckled softly. He pushed himself back slightly again and began to fall backwards off of the bed. I reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him back up and closer to me.

"Careful." I chuckled, holding his wrist. He pulled and jerked his wrist away from me and held onto it with his other hand, seeming to think that that would protect it from me somehow.

He quickly stood up off of the bed, not taking his eyes off of me for a second. He then glanced up at the door quickly, getting the same idea as before planted into his little head. I sighed.

"We're not playing this game again. The door is locked, you know that. There's no reason to try to keep opening it again." I said. He wasn't listening to me. He slowly began to shuffle his way around the bed. I sighed, then crawled over to the side of the bed that he had gotten off of and stood up.

He gasped, then tried to sprint to the door. I grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere and shoved him into the corner of the room. He stumbled back, but managed to keep himself from falling and as he slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of him for a second. I began to walk towards him, and I was about a foot away before he regained himself and held his fists out infront of him, sending green electric volts through his fingers as he did so, causing them to crack and pop.

"St-stay back! I'm warning you! Take one more step, a-and I'll electrocute you!" He shouted, shaking slightly. I smiled slightly.

"Well, it's a good thing you won't be able to use that little trick of yours for long~" I told him. His faced scrunched up in confusion and his eyes widened in fear.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He asked, lowering his fists slightly. I glanced down at my wristwatch.

"Well, it should be taking effect now, so you'll see~" I said, smiling at him. He looked at me confused, then the electric volts bouncing around his fists instantly stopped.

He looked down at his hands in confusion. He tried to get the volts to come back, but they'd only sputter for a second before dying out again. He spread out his fingers and looked at his palms in confusion and horrer, then watched as his fingers started to seemingly shrink into his palm, followed by his palm shrinking as well.

"Wh-what is h-happening?!" He shrieked in horror as he watched the ground get closer.

His shoulders and head seemed to squish in and be pushed down. His waist became smaller and his legs thinner. His feet followed in the same order as his hands had, pulling the toes in then shrinking themselves. Everything on his person became smaller except for his clothes. His eyes darted to every part of his body, trying to keep up the the change that was happening to it. He started to pant quickly in fear. Eventually, the shrinking subsided and his body slowed until it came to a stop. He looked down and around at himself in horror, still breathing shakily. 

I took a step towards him and snapped him out of his panic. At first he looked forward to look me in the eyes, then as his eyes met my chest, he slowly tilted his head up, meeting my eyes that now towered over him by a good 9 inches. His eyes widened as he took a shaky breath out, bringing his hands up to his chest and squeezing them into it tight. I quickly shot out my hand and grabbed onto one of his wrists and pulled him towards me.

"Now let's see how easily you wriggle away~" I cooed. 

He shrieked and tried to jerk his wrist out of my hand, but he only managed to budge it slightly. He desperately twisted his wrist this way and that, trying to dislodge it from my grasp, but to no avail. He brought his other hand up and grabbed onto my wrist and tried to electrocute me. One or two sparks flew up, but they quickly got snuffed out. He quickly resorted to simply pulling as my wrist, trying to unravel my fingers from around his wrist. He gave one last, long tug before giving up, panting in half rage and half fear. I Chuckled.

"That worked wonders, didn't it Lu~?" I cooed. He glared up at me, but I could still see the fear in his eyes.

"What did you do to me?!" He half shouted.

"Calm down, calm down. I just injected you with a little... magic~" I answered slyly. He huffed out. I loosened my grip on his wrist and he quickly snatched his hand back.

"E-Enough games! I want answers! REAL answers! Why do you insist on keeping me here?! Why are you so obsessed with me! Tell me!" He shouted, stomping his feet like a five year old. I stared at him for a second, then chuckled slightly.

"Well, I guess you do deserve some answers at this point, huh?" I said, smiling at him. His face reverted back to fear for a second, as if he didn't actually want to know the answers to his questions, but he quickly snapped himself back.

"I-I should say so!" He said, huffing with anger.

I smiled at him, then turned and walked over to the dresser beside his bed and pulled out a black blindfold and a pair of handcuffs. His eyes widened as soon as he saw the items I pulled out.

"Y-You said you'd give me answers! Not this bullshit again!" He shouted.

"Hey now! No need to get mouthy. You asked for answers and I'll give them to you, but I trust you about as much as you trust me. I'm not letting you out of this room without taking precautions." I retorted, closing the drawer and walking back over to him.

"You're... You're taking me out? Couldn't you just... give me answers in here?" He asked, leaning back slightly as I got closer to him.

"Heh, maybe. But that wouldn't be much fun, now would it? Besides," I quickly latched onto his wrists and handcuffed them together in front of him, then pulled him towards me quickly so that our faces where inches apart, "I wanna show you something~" I said in hushed tones. 

His eyes widened with fear, and he gulped shakily. I smirked slightly, then went around behind him and lifted the blindfold up and over his eyes, making sure that he couldn't see out of them. I grabbed onto his shoulders and went up close to his ear.

"If you try to run, I'll do more than just shrink you, understand?" I deadpanned. He whimpered softly, then nodded.

I kept a tight hold of his shoulders as I lead him over to the door. I unlocked it, then lead him down the hallway and carefully down the stairs. I lead him through the living room and turned left into my "special room". I slowly closed the door behind us, leaving us with the only light in the room being the few candles I had lit in there.

"Okay, we're here." I said in hushed tones as I unlocked his handcuffs, then stood behind him as I pulled off the blindfold. I smiled as I heard him gasp softly, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth.

He stepped forward slightly, taking in all that was around him. I heard his shaky breaths grow ever so slightly louder as his eyes slowly wondered about the room, looking at all of the pictures of himself that hung on the dark walls. He looked over pictures of himself that I had both taken myself and ones that I had found online. Anything of him that had been taking was hanging there on those walls. He looked at far off photos of him sitting with his friends in restaurants, photos of him battling beside his brother from some of their adventures, photos of him by himself sitting in mushroom field, photos of him sitting at home reading on his couch. He found photos from his birthdays and parties that had unexpectedly gone missing from his photo albums. I watched as he tensed up when he saw far off photos of him in the shower. 

His eyes finally rested on a small table that sat on the other side of the room. He took a few shaky steps towards it as he looked at the objects that rested on it. He looked down at his old glove that had gone missing two years ago. He looked over at one of his favourite books that had gone missing a few days after he had finished reading it. He glanced over at an old shirt of his that he had thrown out 3 years ago once he had grown out of it. As he looked over at all of this, he said nothing. His soft, shaky, fearful breaths where the only sounds that dared to escape his mouth.

I slowly walked up behind him and gently rested my hands on his arms. His breath drew in sharply as my finger tips touched his skin. He turned his head as if to look at me, but quickly fixated his sight forward, not daring to look at the one who had turned this normal room into his nightmare. I leaned in closely behind his ear.

"Do you like it~?" I whispered into his ear. He whimpered softly and clutched onto himself, not daring to speak "I've spent so long preparing this room~ What do you think~? Aren't you flattered~?" I whispered. He was silent for a second before choking up a fearful sob. No tears followed it's lead, though. He was holding so tight onto his emotions, afraid to let them go.

"I-It's... Y-You... I..." He croaked out, trying his best to formulate words without letting his emotions go, "If... flattered... is what... you want... to call it... then... s-sure... I'm... I'm v-very... f-flattered..." He stammered out. I smirked slightly.

He slowly turned his head to the right, and one photo resting on the wall caught his eye more than any other. I walked out of my touch and closer to the picture, examining is closely. I walked over to him, and noticed the photo he was so fascinated by. It was of him, hugging a small toad child at the star festival that had been held after Mario had saved the galaxy.

"This... This was 9 years ago..." he whispered to himself, running his fingers lightly across the picture. I chuckled behind him.

"Yup. That was the first time I ever laid eyes on you." I stated. He stared at the photo for a second longer, then whipped himself around to face me, his eyes filled with horror and fear.

"Who are you?" He asked shakily. I smiled slightly.

"Call me Blake." I said.

"Last name?" He asked. I chuckled.

"I wasn't born yesterday, sweetheart. When I trust you, then you'll know my last name." I stated. His face dropped slightly in disappointment.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in hushed tones, staring at me with fearful eyes. I stared back for a moment, thinking about all of the years that I had spent dreaming of this moment.

"Well," I began, "As you can see from the... collection of photos that I have, you can see that I've been doing this for quite a while. I actually... heh... I never actually thought I'd get the chance to tell you this... For years, I've been obsessed with you. Your eyes, your smile, your personality, your laugh. I've dreamt about you in ways that you will never be able to understand. At first I thought it was just a platonic thing, that I looked up to you like so many other people do, but no. This is far deeper then I ever could have comprehended. I've laid awake night after night, fantasizing about what it would be like to have you laying there beside me. I told myself that I'd work up the courage to tell you how I feel someday, and that things would be great, but then... you started... dating other people... People started giving you gifts, hitting on you, looking at you in ways that disgusted me. They where trying to stop all of the hard work that I've put into this. All of the hours that I've spent in this room alone, would be for nothing if someone took you for themselves, so I beat them to it. I took you for myself. I'm protecting you from those who are trying to keep us apart," 

I stopped and grabbed onto his hands and pulled him towards me, "I've loved you for years. I've wanted nothing more than to have the chance to feel your skin against mine. To feel your breath against my face. To feel you squirm underneath me. They tried to take that away from me, to take you away from me. You're mine. I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me again. I'm protecting you." I finished.

He looked at me in horror, shaking.

"I know it's hard to understand. I know you're scared, I know. I don't pretend not to know. That's why I have to force my way in sometimes. I'm doing this for you." I stated, bring his hands up to my chest.

"What... what happens when people come for me?" He asked quietly, shakily.

"No one will come for you," I said, taking my hands off of his and moving my arms around his waist and pulling him closer to me, "No one loves you as much as I do. Don't you see that? I'm the only one that loves you." I said, not breaking eye contact with him for a second. He pushed against my chest shakily as he shook his head slightly.

"N-no... y-you're lying..." He whispered.

"No I'm not. You know I'm not. I'm the only one that has ever loved you." I said, moving one of my hands up his back and pushing his face towards me.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" He whispered shakily, his eyes filled with horror, fear, and almost on the brink of tears.

"I'll keep you here. Keep you here until you love me the way I love you." I said. His eyes filled with tears as his eyes widened with horror.

"No... No no please. P-please don't do this..." he whispered out, tears streaming down his face. 

"It's for the best." I stated.

"No, no! L-Let me go!" He shrieked, trying to squirm out of my grasp.

"Shhh, it's gonna be alright." I whispered, bringing my hand up and placing it on the back of his head so he wouldn't move, then placing my forehead against his.

"N-No. No please." He sobbed out, tears continuing to fall.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be okay," I soothed, caressing the back of his head. I pulled his head towards me and moved my mouth over and around to his ear.

"No one will ever take you away from me again."


End file.
